


Run Leïto Run

by RoadFar



Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Leïto, M/M, Top!Damien
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B13U之后发生的事情——Leïto跑啊跑，Damien追啊追~~~~<br/>警告：狗血，小言，剧透！<br/>弃权声明：所有角色都属于原作者、导演、演员。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Day

总统笑起来有些惨兮兮的。Damien看着总统不自在地夹着雪茄迎合黑帮众人，心里忍不住在他的额头加了好多条又长又深的抬头纹。  
雪茄总有抽完的时候，总统府的那么多间空房间也不对Tao他们的胃口。他们都准备离开了——13区被摧毁，不过能住人的地方依然多得是，对他们来说。  
但Leito可说不准。  
Damien轻拍Leito的后背示意他跟着自己从另一条路离开“无懈可击”的总统府，在确定Tao他们已经走远绝不会听到自己的声音时Damien小声发问：“你妹妹还好吗？”  
“她很好，”Leito的步子很轻，他紧紧跟在Damien的后面几乎没有发出一点响声，“她一直都说你会回来的。”  
Damien转过一个拐角，他开始奔跑起来，刚得到片刻休息又再度劳累起来的肌肉发出了抗议，身体各处传来了大大小小的酸痛，不过他可不想停下，他急着想离开，也许是想找个安静的地方再多问Leito几句。  
“我没有食言，”他跨过一道栏杆切向街对面的一条小巷，想起了三年前那个小姑娘霸道的吻，“我猜我是13区最后的访客了。”  
“算上那几枚导弹你就不是了。”Leito摆动的手臂蹭到了Damien的后腰，在他们跑进巷子深处时有警笛声远远传来又逐渐远去，Damien停下脚步回头盯着也放慢了步子的Leito，他脸颊上的那道伤疤在一片阴影中依然隐约可见。  
“看起来你过得不如你妹妹好。”Damien试着用调侃的语气说，但他觉得自己大概笑得和总统有得一拼。  
Leito的嘴角扬起一个细微的弧度，他抬手揉自己的右肩，那儿有一个圆形的纹身，繁复的花纹包围着中间一个像是咒语的图案。  
“我每次见到你都是从监狱开始，”Leito甩开自己的手臂，“你真的是个警察吗？”  
“我当然是——”Damien硬生生地结尾，他想到接下去等待自己的八成是停职，不过这没什么大不了的，他正想回家倒头睡上个三天三夜呢。  
他拽了拽Leito的手：“跟我回去，你需要好好清理一下。”  
Leito点头，他继续默默地跟在Damien身后穿行于城市的狭缝里。  
*  
Damien被从家里带走的时候除了身上的一条短裤什么都没拿，站在大楼底下时他无奈地对着Leito耸了耸肩。Leito不以为意，两人走到房子的侧面沿着落水管和防火梯轻松地向上攀爬——他们避开了那些打开的窗户，踩在门窗紧闭的阳台边向上舒展双手，留心不碰到窗台的花盆，到达最上层的时候Damien扣住了一条窗缝将其向外拉开，他踩着楼房外的装饰凸条用另一条手臂对着窗户做了一个请的动作：“我们到了。”  
Leito将手臂撑在窗沿，接下来的动作就如同永恒一般一闪而过：他并拢的双腿向后抬起，越过他自己的身躯贴着窗顶擦过，静悄悄地翻落到了地上，他松手转过身对着窗外的Damien伸手：“要帮忙吗？”  
Damien笑着拍开他的手，他按在窗框跳进房间，踩在自己家地面的时候绵绵不绝的酸疼就像被功放一下子给放大了，在他全身上下吵个不停。他指了指浴室的方向：“你可以用我的毛巾。”Leito边走边脱掉自己的背心，他一手抓住背带拉过头顶从身上将背心扯了下来，露出他漂亮得好像人体结构教材的肌肉，还有遍布其上的纹身——Damien累得只剩下看着这一切的力气了。  
“Damien……？是你吗？”  
Leito警觉地转头，Damien慢了半拍，他看到Leito脸上一闪而过的诧异，当他也回头的时候他看到了站在卧室门口的Sonya，她看起来又累又害怕。  
“谢天谢地！你真的回来了！”Sonya走上前来抱住了Damien，他犹豫了一秒钟后轻轻揽住她的身体，但他别开了自己的脸。  
他忘记了家里有Sonya等着他。  
Leito安静地站着没有动，他的眉头从未有过如此平整舒缓，像被熨斗熨平了一般。片刻之后Sonya流着眼泪抬起了头，她扭头看了看Leito：“你好，你是Damien的朋友吗？”  
“是的，我只是……借用一下浴室。”Leito双手团起自己的背心，“我会很快离开的。”


	2. She is the Sunlight

Leito双手团起自己的背心：“我会很快离开的。”  
Damien眼睁睁地看着Leito走进浴室，差不多三秒钟后——或许更短——他脸上湿漉漉地走出来，走到窗口一脚踩在窗框上，转身，对着Damien说：“回头见。”然后他的身影就迅速地消失于窗外。  
Damien被Sonya紧紧抱着不能动弹，他想去窗口看看Leito去哪里了，在这之前他想对Leito说“你可以在我家多休息一会儿”，但Leito的动作太快了，没人赶得上他。  
Sonya把Damien的脸掰向自己，她歪着头，眼泪斜斜地划过脸颊：“你朋友从窗户走没问题吗？”  
Damien耸肩，他松开搂住Sonya的手抹掉她的眼泪：“这世界上大概没有人比他身手更好了。”  
“比你都好？”  
“比我都好。”  
“他叫什么？”Sonya拂去Damien肩膀上的灰尘，“我没听你提起过这样的朋友。”  
“Leito，他救过我的命，不止一次。”Damien亲了亲Sonya的脸，他拖过一张椅子坐下，疲累如同奔腾而至的潮水瞬间将他淹没，他轻轻合上自己的眼睛。  
Sonya吸了吸自己的鼻子，她坐在Damien的腿上为他按摩太阳穴，小声地抱怨：“你从未对我说过这些。”  
他对我很重要——Damien笑着摇头，他累得没力气说话，他也不想说。  
*  
Damien不记得自己是怎么爬到床上去的了；他四肢都快要散架了，似乎是勉力在淋浴喷头下面浸湿了水，然后在毛巾上打了个滚，至于他从浴室中出来后发生了什么，他都不记得了。  
他睡了很久，醒来时脸朝下压在枕头上，他猜想自己大概倒头就睡着了，然后忍不住寻思从窗口跳出去的Leito睡在了哪儿——也许是个旅馆，他带钱出来了吗？他能照顾好自己这点毋庸置疑，但Damien还是开始后悔自己没有拉住他。  
Damien起床，他拉开窗帘一角朝窗外张望，又是晴朗得让人觉得世界美好的一天——楼下没有可疑的车，楼梯间也没有传来细微的脚步声，街对面某个阳台上浇花的老太太看到了他后微笑着向他招手，一切都平和得好像昨天发生的全部只是梦境。  
但13区确实没有了，Leito在3年前曾说那里至少好过Damien身处的世界，不过他又是最激烈地提出要拆除围墙将13区推倒重建的那一个，有时Damien根本没法明白他的脑袋到底是怎么运作的——他讨厌思考，所以也许他全凭直觉在做决定，就像他控制他身体的方式。  
Damien饿得厉害，他想起自己从昨天早上开始就没吃过东西，双腿晃得他几乎站不住。他跌跌撞撞地冲进卫生间弄出了很大的响声，Sonya的声音从厨房传来：“Damien？你醒了？”  
Damien擦干了脸上的水走出来，他的目标是Sonya手上托着的早点——或许说午餐比较好，他抓起白煮蛋蘸着盘子里的盐咬了一口，一脸满足地说：“这真是我这辈子吃过的最好吃的鸡蛋了。”  
Sonya递了一个羊角面包给他，Damien三两口吃完鸡蛋开始咬面包，转身往电话走去：“有我的电话吗？”  
“没有。”  
Damien停下步子。警局没人来找他可不是什么好兆头，因为这绝不是小事，三年前他把一枚没有引爆的炸弹丢在国防部长面前最终受到了长达三个月的隔离审查，现在他直接杀进了总统府——还带着一群黑帮头子，就算总统发话了，他也不觉得DISS那群人能轻易放过他。  
“Damien，你需要好好休息。”Sonya放下了盘子，她的手按在Damien的肩上轻轻摩挲，Damien转头给了她一个没精打采的笑容，他坐了下来，用手心抵住自己的头。  
这可真见鬼，昨天他还想着睡他个三天三夜呢，现在他可以享有看起来挺平和的生活了，但总觉得不对劲。Damien自嘲地猜想自己大概真就是劳碌命，隔离审查期间至少他还必须每天报告自己的衣食起居，现在——他在柜子上翻找，Sarah Riani的专辑在哪儿？  
“在找什么？”  
“嗯……我在找遥控器。”Damien拿住遥控器对着电视按下，屏幕中显示出了航拍到的13区废墟——触目惊心的残垣断壁撑满了整个画面，偶有几栋残存的房顶或是屋角东倒西歪地躺在巨大的砖瓦砾堆中央，从直升机中探出头去俯瞰13区的记者冲着话筒和镜头声嘶力竭地嚷嚷着国家对13区的新举措——Damien看得郁闷非常。  
他换台，大部分电视台都在说13区推倒重建，甚至还有总统的发言：“这次重建将会建立一个崭新的13区，我们承诺……”总统面前闪光灯亮个不停。  
Damien放弃继续换台，他把遥控器丢在一边：“看起来够忙的了。”  
“这决定太突然了，不是么？”Sonya坐在他身边，“半年前还说有和平解放13区的希望呢。”  
“有吗？”Damien疑惑地转头，“哪里的消息？”  
“哦……是我抄送总署的评估报告时看到的。”Sonya吐了吐舌头，她靠Damien更近了，柔软的身体触到了Damien，她用手指抚摸Damien的眉头，“是机要文件，不过我想现在说给你听应该没什么问题。”  
“这么好的消息我可头一次听说。”  
“那么现在这个呢，‘重建一个崭新的13区’？”  
Damien笑着摇头：“13区以外的人认为这是好消息，但这对13区的人们不公平。”  
“但总统许诺会立刻着手解决他们的生活问题……”  
“这不一样，Sonya，”Damien看着Sonya的眼睛，“这就像换了一个世界一样。”  
Sonya冲着Damien眨眼：“你可真关心他们——你那个朋友是13区的？”  
Damien垂下了眼角：“谁？什么？”  
“是叫Leito……是吗？”  
“别问他的事情。”Damien突然站了起来，Sonya惊讶地拉住他的衣角：“你这是在生气吗？我只是随便说说。”  
Damien双手捏得很紧，Leito的名字就像一个开关，现在他又开始想他现在的处境了，想他在哪里吃饭，在哪里休息——Damien已经有三年没有见过Leito了，但是昨天见到的他和三年前没什么区别，简直就像只不过一天没见而已那样熟悉——老天，Damien的指甲戳到了他的手掌，他可太想念Leito了。  
他重新坐下：“我没有生气。”  
“你和他之间有什么……不愉快吗？”Sonya小心地挑选着字眼，但那让Damien烦躁不安，他略微拔高了声音：“别在我跟前提到他。”  
Sonya皱眉：“Damien，我只是关心你。”  
“你不用关心我。”  
“这是什么？”Sonya也站了起来，“超级警察的超级自尊？”  
“和那个没关系，”Damien态度强硬，“Sonya，别越界。”  
Sonya靠前一步，她压低了眉毛瞪着Damien：“哪条界？作为你的女朋友关心你？Damien？你是这个意思？还是我不该过问你的朋友？你过去的——”  
“够了！”Damien狠狠捶在桌子上，遥控器痛苦地跳了跳，“这些还轮不到你问——你到我家只不过三天而已！”  
Sonya的脸色因为震惊而发红，她努力做了几个深呼吸后说：“我们认识有半年了。”  
“那半年我们是同事。”  
“……我真没想到你会这么说。”Sonya竭力睁大眼睛，但眼泪还是从她的眼角渗了出来。  
Damien没法解释自己的行为。他觉得自己是睡太多了，或许是大脑缺氧。他急切地需要出去透透风——他随手抓了一件外套拿上自己的钥匙走到门口，一言不发地开门走出，然后重重甩上大门。  
他并不知道自己打算去哪里，不过从自己所住的楼层走到底楼的这段时间足够他给自己找一个去处了。他走得很快，这个时间楼道里没有什么人，看起来有个老人正在上楼，Damien靠着楼梯的一边打算为他让出位置，在经过老人身边的时候他被拉住了。  
“Damien长官，谢天谢地我终于等到你了！”


	3. Shatter

“Damien长官，谢天谢地我终于等到你了！”  
Damien疑惑地看着面前的老头发出有些奇怪的声音，老头摘掉了自己的帽子一把撕掉自己的胡子，底下是一个光溜溜的脑袋，他凑近Damien继续用那种不太正常的声音说话：“你上个月救了我的狗……我可还没谢你呢！”  
Damien认出了面前的人是谁——武装部的Pierre，他的下属，也是他最好的学生之一，易容化装是他成绩最好的一门课，他甚至还为此剃了个光头。Damien不太明白Pierre守在他家楼道里化装成一个老头子、用还不太成熟的老人语调和他说话是在进行什么练习，他打算开口但被Pierre拦住了——他把食指竖在自己的嘴前，一边努力像个老人一样地念叨着一边递过他自己的手机让Damien看：『叫我Jacque，我住你楼下，67岁养了一条狗，有点老糊涂，随便和我聊些什么。』  
“哦……您好，Jacque先生，”Damien忍住了滑到嘴边的Pierre的名字，他开始信口开河，“您的狗怎么样了？”  
“它可好着呢，比我利索多了！”Pierre的嘴里好像含着方糖一样说得又慢又含糊，他迅速在手机上打字然后继续递给Damien看：『昨天晚上警局来了几个DISS的人找老大，我觉得他们可能要找你的麻烦，你出什么事了？』  
Damien叹了口气，看起来昨天发生的事情真相被封锁了消息，在警局值夜的Pierre对此一无所知。他苦笑着说：“您可得当心点，别让它又到处乱跑。”边说边在手机上打字：『没什么事，和三年前差不多。』  
『你要回马赛再当训练官？你确定？』Pierre一脸的无法相信，他捂着嘴咳嗽了好一会儿：“咳、咳……Luc其实很乖，是我太老了。”  
Pierre一直在咳嗽，Damien拍了拍他的背说了几句保重身体之类的话，同时继续打字：『这不是我说了算，DISS要找我麻烦你确定？』  
Pierre微微点头：『他们走时我发誓闻到了柑橘的味道，我昨天才在库房喷了柑橘味的清新剂，我偷偷核查过了，少了一台激光窃听器。』他止住了咳嗽不住地感谢Damien，说着说着又扯到了年轻时代在马赛当水手的经历：“我一直梦想着来巴黎！”在确认Damien看完他打的字后接着打了下去：『今早离开前我问老大要不要来接你，他说让你继续休假几天，我在你住处外发现了DISS的车。』  
Damien皱起眉头，如果这一切都是针对他，那么这次的待遇比三年前可更豪华了：远程监听，24小时布控，他的顶头上司和DISS联手等着他——但他不明白这些是为了什么——他们花这么大精力为什么不直接隔离他或是干脆抓住他？……他带着难以置信的表情看着手机喃喃自语：“喔，巴黎是个好地方，这儿确实很棒。”他愿意相信Pierre但这令他更为不解，现在只有一件事是能确定的，就是半年前拒绝了DISS——这是明智而又正确的。  
Damien在手机上慢慢打着：『谢谢你，Pierre。』他想不出自己还能说什么。  
『不客气，长官，我永远站在你这边。』Pierre拍了拍Damien的手臂，他开始炫耀自己在巴黎的征战史：“哦，我怎么都忘不掉她的头发……”他轻手轻脚地从口袋里掏出一个小盒子塞进Damien手里：『很简单的载波探测器，找找看你家里是否有窃听器。』载波探测器上有一个很随意的频率调节盘，当前指在人声波段，看起来像是Pierre自制的。  
Damien点头，他现在应该回家，告诉Sonya他们正处于监控中，让她找个借口离开这里。Pierre指了指Damien的外套，Damien立刻脱了下来给Pierre穿上，Pierre的个子和他差不多，他缩着头拉高了领子遮住下半张脸，远远看去和Damien很像。两人无声地碰拳，Damien在手机上打了最后一行字：『谢谢，小心点。』  
Pierre笑着摆手，他厚起嗓子说：“原谅我，Damien长官，你这是要出门么？”  
“是的，我打算出去随便转转，”Damien把载波探测器放进了口袋，拉出耳机塞进耳朵，“您保重。”  
“你也多保重！”Pierre把手插进口袋，向楼下走去。  
Damien目送他最好的学生之一消失在楼道的转角，拖拉着双腿重重走了几步，然后脱掉皮鞋踮着脚上楼。他在盘算该怎么向Sonya说明这一切，家里的电子设备都可能受控了，那大概只能到浴室里把淋浴开到最大……他走到自家门前，决定先从大门开始检查，所以他把载波探测器贴在门上，准备敲门。  
“他终于下楼了吗？你们听见了？他穿了一件深蓝色的外套，没错，我看到他走出大楼了。”  
Damien无法相信他听见了什么：在他准备检查窃听器之前，载波探测器中如实传来了Sonya的声音——听上去她在和什么人打电话，她提到的那个人正是Damien本人，没错，他拿着一件蓝色外套出了门，现在，那件外套正在Pierre身上，他正走出大楼。  
他全身僵直，呆呆地听着房间里Sonya尽量压低音量说的话——那些音波被载波探测器拾取并扩大后送到了他的耳朵里，伴随着Sonya关上窗户时空气静静流动的声音，她的语调冷静得让人无法想象她刚刚还哭过。  
“我不知道他什么时候回来，昨天我见到了Leito，但我也不知道他什么时候还会来。……我向Damien提到了Leito，但他反应很强烈，我想我得过段时间才问得出新的情况了。……不，不用担心，他很爱我，是的，我也很爱他。……这是真的，我可没有开玩笑。……行了，我得去做点好吃的等他回来了，他回来的时候记得通知我。……嘿，你们这些混小子，别做梦了！……好吧，代我向Gazm长官问好。……呣，那就祝他在单人间过得愉快。”  
Sonya挂断了电话，她走向了厨房，打开冰箱开始为晚饭做准备。Damien大脑中空白了一会儿，然后他收起了载波探测器，将钥匙插进锁孔，轻轻扭动钥匙，在锁舌滑开时他顶住门抵着。他无声地打开了门进了房间后小心而又迅速地关上了门，躲开窗户绕到了厨房，沉默地看着哼着歌准备晚餐的Sonya，立起手掌在她的后颈重重一击。  
Sonya什么声音都没有发出就倒下了，Damien伸手接住她，他稳稳地将她抱起，神色黯淡地看着Sonya合上的眼睑，她长长的睫毛投影在她的脸上，安详而又陌生。  
Damien抱着Sonya走进了浴室，将她放进了浴缸，他开始脱掉自己的衣服，一件件叠起来堆放在地上，他抓过淋浴喷头对着自己打开了开关并开到最大，冰凉的水冲到他的身上让他忍不住打了个寒颤，水覆盖了他的全身，顺着他的脚背流向了他的衣服。Damien用湿毛巾紧紧绑住了Sonya的手脚，然后将淋浴喷头对准了她，在凉水的刺激下她呜咽着睁开了眼睛，在发现身处的情况和面前用喷头对着她的人是谁后，她的表情从惊恐变成了绝望。  
Damien冷冷地看着她，就像看待任何一个他将要对付的对手：“你叫什么？”  
“Sonya……我叫Sonya啊，Damien。”Sonya没有大喊大叫，她浑身微微发抖，看起来很可怜。  
Damien点了点头：“Sonya小姐，我想知道你接近我是受谁指使，目的为何。”  
Sonya缩起了肩膀，她动了动手脚发现自己不能动弹，露出乞求的眼神：“Damien，你能松开我吗……求求你，松开我。”  
“不，请你回答我的问题。”  
Sonya的双眼瞬间就充满了泪水，她的声音都变了声调：“Damien，请不要这样对我——你为什么这样对我？”  
“这也是我想问你的问题。”Damien擦去Sonya脸上的泪水，“你为什么这样对我？”  
Sonya眨着眼睛：“我不明白……我不明白你的意思。”  
Damien轻轻叹息，他的手贴在了Sonya的脸颊上，感觉到她颤抖不已。他凑近了Sonya：“你是DISS的人，是吧？半年前老大让你做我的助手其实早有预谋，对不对？让你接近我，让我爱上你？”  
Sonya不住地摇头，泪水从脸上滑落，她的声音因为抽泣而变得断断续续的：“你为什么会这么想？我……我爱你，我很爱你，这是真的……”  
“这也许是真的。”  
“这确实是真的！”Sonya哭叫着，她的身体缩成了一团，“上帝啊……请你相信我……”  
Damien揉着她的肩膀。Sonya的身体抖得很厉害，哭势看起来是止不住了。Damien想起她一脸严肃地查资料还有笑着接受他的礼物的样子，甚至是不久之前她生气并流泪的样子，但那些都和现在的她完全不同。他知道女人有很多面，但他已无暇辨别哪一面才是真实的了。  
“我听见你和DISS的通话，你最后提到了Gazm，他可能正在某个单人套房里运筹帷幄。”Damien小声说完这些，他等着Sonya的情绪从失控中恢复过来，最后她哽咽着说：“但我确实爱你。”  
Damien的手指挑起Sonya的发丝缠在她的耳后：“我也曾……爱你。”他犹犹豫豫地回答。  
这句话像是彻底击溃了Sonya。她双眼悲伤透顶地看着Damien，抽泣慢慢地止住了。  
“哦，这可真是……我这辈子最不该接的任务。”她挤出了一丝笑容，泪水不停歇地从她的眼角滑过她的脸颊，“我差劲透了……是吗？”  
Damien摇了摇头：“我想知道……你们绕这么大的圈子监视我的原因。”  
Sonya略微伸开自己的肩膀，她的脸紧紧贴住Damien的手掌，她的眼泪浸润了Damien的手心。她说：“DISS想要通过你找到Leito……没人找得到他，没人抓得住他。”  
Damien收回了自己的手将身体探得更向前——从别人嘴里听到Leito的名字让他感觉无比的别扭，他此刻的表情就像一头猎物被夺走的野兽，他费了好大的力气才让自己没有吼出来：“抓他？他有总统的特赦！”  
Sonya明显向后退了退，她睁大眼睛强忍泪水：“DISS没有放弃任何一种……任何一种瓦解13区的方法。”  
“抓住Leito一个人来瓦解13区？”Damien无法相信地哼出声，“这简直可笑至极，DISS真是这么想的？”  
“是的，他是一种精神的核心——”Sonya细声说，“可以摧毁13区人们的反抗意识。”  
这没错，Damien想，Leito是个奇妙的让人信任的家伙，但就连他也抓不住Leito。  
“但我也找不到他，”Damien想了想又说，“我不会找他。”  
Sonya咬住嘴唇又放开，她声音很轻又很坚定：“你会找他。”  
Damien不再说话，他将淋浴喷头对准了地面上自己的那堆衣服，起身准备离开。  
“等等！你要去哪儿？”  
“你的同僚收不到你的回信就会来找你的。”Damien没有回头。


	4. Change My Name

Leito在街角待了一会，直到那几个聊天的警察决定换个地方说话才走了出去。  
他已经跑了一夜了，不过情况看起来不太好，他没打听到任何与Lola有关的消息。他开始后悔昨天逃出家门的时候没有带上手机，电话座机也行，也许Lola会打电话找他。  
从昨天早上起Leito就处于不太正常的亢奋状态，他跳出自己的窗子甩掉了一打以上全副武装的警察，把自己弄进了监狱找到Damien然后又和他一起逃了出来，在狭窄的通风管里爬行，开车碾过警察局大楼的走廊，和Tao谈了一笔生意，和总统也谈了一笔生意……他跟着Damien去了他家，然后他洗了把脸离开了，他花了一整夜让自己的头发被风吹干，他不吃不喝地找他的妹妹直到天色又开始暗了下来——他有三十多个小时没合眼了。  
Leito走进了一家中餐馆，招牌上不显眼的地方贴着一张滑稽的卡通泡面贴纸。他四处张望了一下，穿着短旗袍细眉细眼的中国姑娘微笑着迎了上来：“欢迎光临（中文），请问您几位？”  
晚饭时间的店里飘散着饭菜香，Leito突然觉得无比饥饿，眼前就像是有羊排在飞。他扶住附近的一把椅子把几乎全部的体重都压在上面，说话的声音虚弱得吓了自己一跳：“我找你们老板，Tao，我有生意和她要谈。”  
中国姑娘睁大了眼睛不解地看着他：“我们老板不叫Tao。”  
Leito指了指配菜台：“你可以去问问你们新来的切菜工。”他看见Aniel放下菜刀闪进了厨房。  
中国姑娘疑惑地看了他一会儿，最后还是走进了厨房，过了会儿Aniel不情不愿地走到了他边上，带着一顶一点都不适合他的白色厨师帽，眼镜后的双眼警觉地巡视着整个餐馆：“跟我来吧。”  
Leito放开椅子，跟在Aniel身后走进了厨房，有个厨师和Aniel说：“去冷库拿条猪腿出来解冻。”Aniel点了点头，他带着Leito绕过尚未加工的原料走到冷库跟前，Aniel递给他一件厚外套，他自己也套了一件在身上：“你穿得可真够少的。”  
Leito低头看自己的背心，他耸了耸肩：“我挺喜欢这样。”  
Aniel拉开了冷库的门，一股寒气扑面而来，夹杂着冻起来的血腥味，Leito看见冷库里挂满了半片半片的猪，它们都冻得硬邦邦的。Aniel推开那些往里走：“关上门。”  
Leito关上了门，冷库里亮着清冷的灯光，他呼吸，看见自己鼻子里吐出的都是白色的气，冰冷的空气寻找着各种入口往他的衣服里钻，他的血液好像一瞬间就冻住了。  
Aniel搬开角落的一条猪腿，弯下腰去拉住一个不起眼的握环用力拉开，一块铁板被掀了起来，露出了下面的台阶。他擦了擦自己的眼镜片然后对Leito说：“走吧，她在下面。”  
Leito挪动自己有些僵硬的脚走了过去，他向下走着，等他的头刚下到铁板之下Aniel就关上了他头顶的那扇铁板，冰冷的空气也被隔在了铁板之后。Leito长出一口气，他边走边脱掉了外套，下到楼梯底后就把衣服放在了边上的一个篮子里。  
他在一条狭窄的走道里走了没几步，推开了面前的一扇门，Tao捧着一碗泡面正津津有味地在看功夫片，她斜靠在沙发上转过头来，目光凌厉地看向Leito：“你找得还挺快，我昨天晚上才住到这里。”  
Leito走到一把椅子前毫不客气地坐下：“我找了好几家中餐馆了——只有这家的招牌上贴了泡面。”  
Tao笑了笑：“看来太好猜了，我下次会换一个标签的。”她把脚伸直放在沙发前的茶几上，歪着头盯着Leito：“找我什么事？又要谈什么生意？”  
“我想请你帮我找我的妹妹Lola，”Leito放松了下来，“你人脉最广。”  
Tao歪了歪自己的嘴，看上去似笑非笑，她把泡面放在了一边：“别拍马屁，我收费很高。”  
“我知道，”Leito把手伸到了背后，从他的裤腰抽出一张CD，“Sarah Riani的专辑，还是限量版，够不够？”  
Tao的双眼毫无遮掩地亮了起来，她伸手接过Leito递给她的CD，拿到手里翻来覆去地看：“是二手的？”  
Leito得意地笑了：“这很新，被收藏得很好。”  
“是的……”Tao的嘴角翘起，露出她那个年龄的女孩常见的快乐表情——这和她脸上身上的纹身格格不入，但她显然并不在意，她打开了CD盒仔细地看着里面的每一个字：“这太少见了，你怎么弄到的？”  
“比你做过的所有事情都干净。”Leito看到Tao抬头瞪了他一眼，他双手交叉在胸前，“够不够？”  
“嗯……可以。”Tao意犹未尽地关上了CD。  
“那么我还要一个睡觉的地方。”  
Tao挑起眉毛：“你真会讨价还价，我以为你有地方住的。”  
Leito疲倦地耷拉下眉头：“我想住在你这儿可以更方便知道我妹妹的消息。”  
“好吧，不过你得再给我一张Sarah的CD。”Tao对自己开的价钱很满意，她又恢复了她一直的那种冷酷的表情，拿起手边的电话拨了号码说了几句，挂断后对Leito说，“去外面的酒吧找调酒师，随便哪个，他们会帮你搞张床。”  
“酒吧？”Leito困惑地看着Tao，Tao指了指房间另一头一扇隐蔽的门，Leito走过去打开，听见外面传来隐隐约约的声音，他看到Tao对他点头，于是他走了出去，推开另几扇门，爬上一段楼梯，吵闹声越来越近，在他推开最后一扇紫红色的大门后，震耳欲聋的声浪撞上了他的脸。  
他已经走到了一家酒吧里——中国风格的装饰，正在舞台上唱歌的女孩穿着改良的中式短褂留着黑色的齐眉刘海，舞池里塞满了跳舞的人跟着她的声音摇摆身体。  
Leito饿得摇摇欲坠，他挤过人群走到了吧台跟前，冲着面前的调酒师招了招手：“嗨！”  
东方血统的调酒师走到他面前，彬彬有礼地问：“有什么需要我效劳的，先生？”  
“你们老板说你们会帮我搞张床。”  
调酒师露出职业的笑容：“是的，先生，需要的话我随时可以带您去。”他从柜台下拿出一盘水果沙拉，“老板请您的。”  
Leito对着调酒师感激地笑了笑，他抓起勺子舀了一勺塞进嘴里，清甜的果香伴着沙拉酱的味道让他清醒了不少。他舔了舔勺子，开始慢慢地边看舞池里攒动的人群边吃沙拉，填饱了肚子让他感觉舒服多了。  
Leito没什么兴趣挤进人群和别人一起跳舞，他很少去舞池，过于吵闹的环境对他来说是不常有的体验。他的视线在人群中漫无目的地扫过，直到一个调酒师礼貌地打断了他的放空：“先生？有位叫Agnes的小姐找您，在那儿。”  
调酒师指着酒吧的一个角落，半圆形的沙发中间坐着个身材惹火的女人，短裙下修长的双腿交叠在一起，她的双眼隐在了长发之后，看不清表情。  
Leito盯着那个角落看了很久，他想不出自己在哪儿见过这女人。Agnes？这名字更是闻所未闻，他出神地看了会儿，推开了沙拉盘站了起来。  
Leito走到酒吧的角落对着Agnes弯下腰：“我们认识吗？”他抬眼想看清长发后的脸，后颈突然被压住了，一个熟悉得让他难以相信的声音堵住了他的耳朵：“在我边上坐下。”  
Leito茫然地眨眼，那是Damien的声音，他盯着他的神情迫切而又烦躁，但他化了妆……他涂了鲜艳的唇膏，眼线整洁漂亮，睫毛也刷过了，裸露在外的双臂和胸口看起来柔软光洁，Leito差点就想揉揉眼睛以确定自己有没有看错了。  
他被拉了一下，木然地坐在了Damien的边上——前提是那确实是Damien，Leito忍不住开口：“我可真没想到……”  
“别说话，听我说。”Damien按住了Leito的嘴，他对着远处眨了眨眼，Leito顺着他的视线望去，是刚才叫他的调酒师，他对着他们的方向微笑，Leito冲着他招手，他举起手中的杯子向他示意，接着转身去忙了。  
“出什么事了？”Leito小声说，他转头看着Damien端起酒杯喝了口，光看动作完全看不出他有什么不对劲的——这可不对，Leito纠正了自己的想法，这件事本身就是最不对劲的。  
Damien放下了杯子，他靠在Leito身上：“你的处境很危险——我想你一定不知道。”  
“不……我是说你的打扮，”Leito挑起Damien的一缕头发，他正严肃地盯着他，Leito歪着头微微眯起眼睛，“很性感。”  
“这说来话长，我家被监视了，DISS打算通过我找到你。”  
“他们要抓我吗？”Leito把头靠向了Damien，“我还以为我有总统的特赦呢。”  
“那没用，他们会给你安个罪名的，或者发通缉，在你看不到的地方伏击你，”Damien理顺了长发，“你一个人没法应付。”  
“我有那么重要？”  
Damien叹气：“你一直很重要——从三年前开始，因为某些人认为你正代表了13区。”  
Leito不置可否地笑了笑。有很多事情他没弄明白，他记得那个DISS的老大已经被他们抓起来交给总统了，更让他感到莫名的是他自己，他代表了13区？  
“13区已经被炸掉了不是么？”  
“我猜他们是嫉妒你来无影去无踪，自由得就好像……就好像风一样。”  
噢，这可真是糟糕透顶，Leito心想。他确实没办法对付一群“嫉妒”得发了疯的警察，他们连自己的人都能毫不在乎地下手，捏死他还不就是捏死一只臭虫那么简单。  
Leito摇了摇头：“你还没回答我的问题呢。”  
“什么问题？”Damien转过头来看着他，Leito这才发现他还戴着两条耳环，在他的发丝间若隐若现。  
“你为什么打扮成这样？”  
Leito撩开了Damien耳边的头发，他的手指拨过金色的耳环，耳环反射着舞池里的灯光，闪得他眼花缭乱。  
Damien微微偏头，他很熟练地避开了Leito的手：“警局里没人见过我打扮成女人……只有这样我才能从家里出来。”  
“你的女朋友帮你打扮的？”  
Damien沉默了一会儿，接下去的话似乎说得有些艰难：“……她是……假的。她接近我只是为了……更好的监视我。”  
这不是个好话题——Leito抬起额头，他看见有人向他们走来，看起来像是喝多了。  
“见鬼，”Damien低声对Leito抱怨，“他们不可能这么快就追来——”  
“放松点，”Leito搂住Damien的腰，“我觉得只不过是来搭讪的。”他拿过Damien的酒杯喝了一大口，酒劲冲进他的脑子里，让他几乎睁不开眼。  
“……真恶俗，”Damien动了动身体让自己倚靠在Leito身上看起来更自然些，“这些年轻人就没有别的事可以做了？”  
“别说得你好像一个老头子，”Leito凑近Damien的耳朵，他和他四目相对，Leito的手指蹭过Damien的嘴角，“我不会吻你的。——你涂唇膏了。”  
“……这是防水的！”


	5. Under My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有肉，D攻，L受。

Leito几乎把自己的脸埋进了Damien的头发里，他开始偷偷地笑，那个朝他们走来的家伙犹豫了一下。  
“我们最好离开这儿。”Damien的声音隔着头发传了出来。  
“去哪儿？你家？”  
“别开玩笑。”  
“对不起，我只是开个玩笑。”Leito没心没肺地笑完，他的手扶在Damien的腰上站了起来，嘴巴依然凑在Damien的耳边，“我有个好地方，跟不跟我去？”  
“能保证安全吗？”  
“当然能，”Leito搂着Damien脚步歪歪斜斜地走到了吧台边上，他敲着吧台的桌面招呼刚才的调酒师，“我要和这位小姐去休息。”他的手轻轻在Damien的腰上抚摸，调酒师心领神会：“好的，请走这边。”  
调酒师带着两人走进了一间休息室，他关上房门后转动一个烟灰缸挪开了个顶天立地的大衣橱，露出了屋顶的小拉环。调酒师站在椅子上勉强够到了拉环打开了扇小门，他拉下一架小梯子，转身递给Leito一枚钥匙：“您的房间钥匙，先生。上去后您会看到您的房间的。”  
Leito露出笑容，他走到了小梯子边上对Damien说：“这种时候不能女士优先了。”Damien双手交叉在胸前看着他，Leito笑嘻嘻地向上爬，动作快得就像一只猿猴，跟在他后头的Damien踩着高跟鞋慢慢地也爬了上去。  
他们到了房顶，收起了小梯子拉住了小门，听见脚下传来物体移动的声音——是调酒师让衣橱挪回原位，然后四处张望。  
看起来他们没有多少可以选择的，这是一条不怎么宽敞的走廊，边上没几间房间。Leito很快在一间房间门上看到了自己的名字，他打开门对着Damien做了一个“请进”的动作：“请进，Agnes小姐。”  
Leito关上门，Damien正用一个小东西贴在房间的各角落，他用一把女人的声音和Leito东拉西扯：“你常带女人到这里来吗？”  
Leito愣了一下：“你说什么？……哦，并不是经常。”  
Damien若有所思地看了Leito一眼，Leito耸了耸肩，他指了指浴室，Damien走了过去：“你还真够坦率。”  
Leito的注意力都在桌上的一盆水果上，他拿起一个苹果开始啃了起来，直到Damien把头从浴室探出来盯着他，他才含糊不清地说：“嗯……我想诚实是一种美德。”  
Damien拔掉了电话线和电视，一把抓掉头上的假发丢在了桌上：“没有窃听器，应该也没有针孔摄像头。”  
“针孔摄像头？”Leito睁大了眼睛，“对付你的？”Damien摇头，Leito指着自己，“对付我？警察可真是闲透了。”  
Damien坐在双人床上——这床让他满脸苦笑——脱掉了高跟鞋，他在膝盖上支起手臂搓了搓自己的脸，声音里透出疲惫：“别小看他们，我能找到你，他们一样也能。”  
“那你不如告诉我你是怎么找到我的。”Leito坐在Damien边上，侧着头看着他——Damien看到他眼睛里的血丝，他嘴角还沾着沙拉酱，Damien忍不住帮他擦掉了。  
“我打算找Tao帮忙——我猜她是消息最灵通的那个，也许她会知道你在哪儿。”  
Leito点了点头，他继续啃他的苹果：“然后？”  
“我认识几个在华人圈子里干活的女人——”Leito没出声，Damien叹了口气，“前几天我刚了结的一个案子就和华人帮派有关，我花了几个月和这些女人混熟，这样我才能钓到大鱼——所以我知道Tao可能的藏身之处然后只要一个个去找就行了。我没找几家就看到了你。就这样。”  
Leito咬下一大口苹果：“你学女人还挺像的。”  
“你在认真听我说吗？”  
“是的，我在认真想有几个警察学女人能到你这么像，虽然我挺讨厌思考的。”  
Leito放下了苹果，他平静地看着Damien，Damien有些受不了地搭住Leito的肩膀：“听着Leito，这可不是闹着玩的，DISS早晚会发现我溜走了，他们会找到我还有你——”  
“所以？所以你打算怎么办呢？”Leito打断了Damien的话，他轻快地拨掉Damien的手，继续啃起了苹果，眼睛紧紧盯着Damien，等着他回答。  
Damien咬着牙说：“你得跟我离开这里。”  
Leito一脸“我就知道你会这么说”的表情，然后他抬起了眉毛：“不行。”  
“我不明白你这是想干吗？”Damien难以理解，“你该不会昨天发生的事情都已经忘记了？”  
“我没有，但我得留下。”Leito把苹果核抛到了桌上，“我要找Lola，她……我没找到她。”他露出无奈的笑容。  
Damien一脸诧异：“不——等一下，我记得你昨天说她很好。”  
Leito耸肩：“你不在的这三年她一直都很好。”  
Damien沉默，他觉得自己大概是踩到了什么不该踩的东西，也许是老虎的尾巴或者是定向雷……他挣扎了半天才冒出来一句：“这太冒险了。”  
“你怕冒险？”Leito的笑让Damien莫名的窝火，他的声音听起来甚至有一些得意，“你这么说是打算承认13区好过这个世界了？”  
这不是什么有意义的争论。Damien闭着眼睛摇了摇头：“至少我得和你一起。”  
“要帮我找Lola？”Leito微微倾身靠向Damien，“你知道么，我想起了三年前。”  
“你和我在一起比较安全。”  
Leito大笑出声：“这是个大笑话，Damien，你想想看我和你在一起的时候我们都做过什么，然后再说‘安全’这个词，”他擦了擦眼角，“而且你也说了DISS会通过你找到我不是么？”  
Damien认真地想了——他认真地回想了他们在一起的每一秒钟，所有的时间加在一起只有三天不到的时间，而中间隔着三年。他突然觉得这三年让他苍老得丧失了勇气。  
Damien想了很久还是开口了，只不过说完他就后悔了：“你对我有什么不满？”  
“……我没听懂，你说什么？”  
“是因为我是个条子？”Damien有些丧气，“你永远都不可能相信我。”  
“我没你想的那么多。”Leito嘟囔着，他累得向后倒在了床上，呼吸声轻不可闻。  
Damien自暴自弃地托住了他的额头：“听着，我可真不喜欢这样的对话——我不喜欢猜来猜去。”他几乎能感觉到Leito在他背后翘起了嘴角。  
“你真让我失望——”Leito的手指撩过Damien的衣角，“我还以为这次见到你我能捞到个教父做做。”  
Damien自嘲地笑了笑：“这就是你对我的不满吗？”  
Leito一本正经地回答：“是的，尤其是在你隔了三年给我打了第一个电话之后——我一听出是你的声音就开始发愁，我没有正装。”  
“很抱歉那是个求救电话，”Damien还记得手机里传出电话留言时他有多绝望，他摇了摇头，“我不该给你打电话。”  
Leito把手垫在了头底下：“怎么？如果不是因为向我求救，你打算永远都不给我打电话啦？”  
“我正是这么打算的。”  
“哦，这还真不赖，”Leito坐了起来，“Lola真够天真的。”他跳下床一边脱掉自己的背心一边走向浴室，“我要洗澡，我要睡觉了。”  
他没走几步就被Damien擒住了手腕，Leito恶狠狠地瞪着Damien，Damien不甘示弱地瞪了回去：“这回我看出来了，你是在抱怨没错吧？”他的手指按住Leito手背上的纹身，Leito挣了一下没能挣脱，“听我说——你不知道这三年我费了多大的劲儿！”  
Leito想要拨开Damien的手，他用另一只手用力地掰但Damien的手指纹丝不动，他烦躁地抬腿踢向Damien的太阳穴——那一踢被Damien的另一条手臂挡住了。  
Damien暴怒地站了起来用Leito的手腕勒住他的脖子把他抵在了墙上，他擒住Leito的另一条手臂并很有技巧地压制住了他的两条腿，难以动弹的Leito无比气愤：“你这见鬼的警察！”  
“你袭警！”Damien加重了力道，Leito的挣扎没起到什么作用，他只能皱起眉头：“我没兴趣听你在三年里费了他妈的什么劲——那和我有什么鬼关系？！”  
“你以为我费那么大的劲儿是为了谁？”Damien几乎是咬牙切齿在说话，“你知道我都经历了什么？我被隔离审查三个月，之后的整整一年我被丢到了马赛——你懂这是什么意思吗？”  
“我他妈的怎么会懂？”Leito全身的肌肉都绷紧了，“你想说什么最好一开始就说，我跟你一样不喜欢猜谜！”  
Damien松开了他的手，Leito的脖子上留下了红肿的痕迹，他反手揉了一会儿之后不耐烦地开口：“怎么，还要我求你吗？求你告诉我你在马赛的一年都干了些什么？”  
Damien垂下了肩膀：“当教官，我在马赛当教官，培养新人。潜台词就是我不再被重用——那一整年我都别想参加实战。”  
Leito做出“我听着”的表情。  
“我因表现突出重新调回巴黎警局，但只能去一般刑事案件调查组，我当了半年多的小警察才回到武装部，”Damien猜想自己此刻的表情一定很狼狈，“他们没有停止过一秒钟对我的怀疑——怀疑我和13区依然有联系。”  
“他们冤枉你了。”Leito一脸淡然地挖苦道。  
“听着Leito，我不希望你——还有13区的任何一个人——再受伤害，所以在我确认某些人对你们的敌意消失前我绝不会联系你，”Damien闭起眼睛，也许这样让他更能下定决心，“我努力工作，有了女友，说不定还会结婚，我忍着不去想到你，该死的——我做所有这些让那些盯着我的人找不到破绽，而这些当然都和你有关系！”  
Leito对此不置可否：“看起来更像是你想要撇清关系。”  
“你这么想？”Damien盯着Leito的眼睛，“没错，如果我真的能撇得清的话！”  
Leito把Damien推开了一点，他的声音不再像之前那么咄咄逼人：“你只坚持了三年。”  
“我坚持不了，……我需要你的帮助。”  
“万一我换了电话号码呢？”  
Damien看着Leito眼角难以察觉的笑意发愣：“……可我只有你了。”  
Leito歪着头想了一会儿：“你真的会和你女友结婚吗，假如她不是假的？”  
Damien没有犹豫：“我会，只要——但愿这能让他们找不到你。”  
“那我也不会换号码，”Leito拍了拍Damien的脸，“放松点，现在你可比我僵硬多了，”他真正笑起来的时候眉毛耷拉下来，然后他撇了撇嘴，“你需要我的时候我会来帮你。”  
Leito身上的纹身比三年前更多了，还多了一些伤疤——现在Damien可以看得足够清楚，他指着Leito肩窝的伤痕，然后他把手握成拳头放下了。  
“天杀的，你知道我有多想……”  
Damien低下了头，他小声嘀咕着：“我刚才说谎了，”他找到纸巾在自己的嘴唇上发狠地擦来擦去，擦开的口红看起来格外恐怖，他并没有停止而是继续擦直到他的嘴唇上没留下多少口红印，然后他把那些纸巾丢在了一边，“我的口红不是防水的。”  
Leito惊讶地看着他：“你像个小丑。”  
Damien伸手抱住Leito的脸开始用力地吻他，就像他要把Leito肺里所有的空气都抽空一般。  
他感到Leito条件反射地撞他，但很快Leito的手就环住了他的腰，那一瞬间Damien在心中说了无数遍“感谢上帝”，他把Leito紧紧压在墙上咬得更紧。  
Leito费了很大力气把Damien推开，他喘着气说：“我不想满嘴化妆品。”  
Damien做了两次深呼吸：“我去洗掉。”他翻开自己的女式包找到卸妆水冲进了浴室，拼死地搓洗自己的脸几乎搓下一层皮，在他确认自己的每根眼睫毛都冲刷干净之后他走出了浴室。  
Leito坐在床上斜靠着墙壁，微闭双眼手伸进了他宽松的裤子里慢慢撸动，身体随着深重的呼吸慢慢起伏。  
Damien跳上床爬到了Leito跟前，他拉住Leito的手：“你该等我。”  
Leito睁开了眼睛，他摸索到Damien的裙子下面，一脸坏笑：“你现在可没法装成女人了。”  
Damien没再废话——他迅速脱掉自己的裙子，拉掉Leito裤子的时候他很配合地抬起了腿，Damien伏到他两腿之间时被Leito拉住了：“我还没洗澡。”  
Damien耸肩：“哦，我也没。”  
Leito松开了手，下一个瞬间Damien就只能听见从他的鼻腔传出来的沉重的气息声。  
Damien重新抬头的时候Leito正用一只手按着自己的脸，断断续续的呻吟从他的手掌底下传来，Damien抬起身体亲吻Leito的喉结，这让他本能地颤抖。  
他拽掉Leito的手含住他的嘴唇，额头用力相抵，错开的鼻子蹭到了对方的脸，Leito的胡子擦过Damien的上唇，那感觉奇妙得难以忘记。  
他们顺着墙壁滑倒在床上，床单被揉得一团糟，Damien急匆匆地撕扯着两人的内裤，他硬得有些发疼的家伙在Leito的腰腹间摩擦，Leito捏住了用指尖慢慢刮过，他伏在Damien身上懒洋洋地亲吻他的身体，Damien忍不住挺起了自己的腰。  
Leito的手指真是该死的擅长做这种煽风点火的事情——他的手指划过Damien的每一寸皮肤，挑起他的情绪又一闪而逝。Damien听见自己紊乱的呼吸声，他咬着牙扭住Leito的手，用腿勾住Leito的腿将他一把压在身下。  
Leito的脸埋在床单里闷声笑了起来，他在Damien下面扭了扭身体：“你受不了了？”  
“我真想知道你都是从哪儿学来的。”Damien的手拂过Leito的背，他的肌肉漂亮而又结实，他用整个手掌描摹Leito腰背的线条，掌心的枪茧沿着纹身一路向下按压出痕迹，在腰胯处停留了一会儿继续向下，他揉捏着Leito的臀肌听见他发出满足的叹息。  
Damien的身体滑到了Leito的两腿之间，手探进Leito的臀缝——Leito转过头抱怨：“嘿……你会累死我。”  
“我想上你。”Damien有些神志不清地喃喃道。  
Leito笑了一声，他很煞风景地问：“能说个理由吗？”  
Damien晃了晃自己的脑袋：“我不知道……也许这样你明天就不会跑了。”他的手指已经开始侵入Leito的身体，Leito皱着眉小声地哼哼：“你最好有润滑剂……”  
Damien抓过自己的女式包——他头一次觉得女人随身要带一大堆护肤品是件多么值得颂扬的事情，他找到了一罐润肤液，倒在手上凉丝丝的。他将浸湿的手指探进Leito的身体，Leito把自己的头压进了床单。  
Damien并没有多少的耐心，在他觉得足够润滑了之后他拉起了Leito的下半身，他贴在Leito的耳边自言自语：“找不到安全套。”没等Leito回答他就顶了进去——他和Leito几乎同时叫出声来。  
Damien的手摸到Leito身前有一下没一下地撸过，没多久Leito自己的手也覆了上来，跟着Damien退出和进入的节奏滑动，他的喉咙里漏出没能被彻底压抑住的呻吟，那声音直接钻入Damien的大脑，似乎能让他马上再涨大一圈。  
Damien的下巴搁在Leito的肩窝，他那儿柔软而又厚实，Damien忍不住低头轻轻啃咬，Leito呼吸急促地摸到了他的耳朵：“等一下、Damien……真见鬼、我可不想弄脏、床单……”  
Damien的脑回路费了五秒钟才把这句话从他的耳朵传到了他的脑子里，他停下动作退开，Leito略显痛苦地转过身来抱住了他的头然后放肆地亲吻，Damien分开他的腿重新进入他的身体，动作开始粗鲁起来。  
Leito放开了他的嘴唇，他的手环在Damien背后，几乎无意识地伸进Damien的臀缝里，这刺激让Damien没法思考，他闭上眼睛闷哼着摆动自己的腰，Leito的硬家伙顶端溢出的液体沾湿了他的肚子。他低下头把舌头伸进Leito的嘴里，Leito的舌头卷上了他的，这感觉让人窒息——直到Leito松开他Damien才意识到自己已经射在了Leito里面。  
Damien的肚子上黏糊糊的，他疲累不已地伸手摸了摸，那都是Leito的，他确实没搞脏床单，不过他俩的腰腹都一团糟了。Damien捧住Leito的脸再次亲吻他，这回他才意识到他尝到的是什么——是苹果的味道，他有些迷恋地深深吸气。  
“我真想洗个澡。”Leito的声音很轻。  
“你可以等明天，”Damien够到了纸巾，他把两人的身体胡乱地擦了擦，丢到了一边，拽过床单罩住两人，“你该好好睡一觉了。”  
Leito搂住Damien的腰：“那你最好祈祷那个DISS不会找到这里。”  
“你相信Tao的话那我也相信。”  
Leito闭起了眼睛。他实在太累了。


	6. My Last Goodbye

Damien醒来的时候头有些发胀，他警惕地坐起身来，但只能茫然地打量周围：这是一间简单的房间，床单乱成一团，床单下的他自己没有穿衣服。  
从边上的房间传来了水声，这让他清醒了一点，Damien揉了揉自己的额头。他当然记得——记得自己和Leito上床了。  
这有点不可思议——在此之前Damien从没这么想过。从他第一眼见到Leito开始，他就被他吸引并愿意信任他；在那之后的三年他每天都在思念他，但却又打定主意离他越远越好——只要这样对他有好处。甚至就连几天前的第二次见面，Damien也根本没想过会和Leito做出超过拥抱的举动，直到他昨天听到Leito说他会在需要他的时候来帮他——说这话的Leito疲惫不堪但却露出了微笑，就好像这是最理所应当的一件事一样。  
Damien意识到这就是他需要Leito的时刻，比他自己所认为的更为迫切的需要。他需要拥抱Leito，吻他吻到没法呼吸，而令他欣慰的是Leito也同样需要他——所以这之后的事就变得顺理成章起来。  
这就好像一切乱了套，但他从一切之外理出了一根线头一样。Leito在他的头脑里留下了更深的痕迹，回想起来既真实又虚幻。Damien绝不会把这些归咎于酒精饮料——他知道自己都做了什么，那也正是他希望发生的。  
水声停止了，Damien看向浴室，门被从里面打开，Leito湿漉漉的脑袋冒了出来，然后是他套着背心的身体，他注意到坐在床上的Damien，微微抬起眉毛走了过来：“警察也会睡过头吗？”  
“别调侃我，”Damien无奈地笑了笑，“我已经连续两天睡过头了。”  
Leito坐在床边背对着Damien开始套他的裤子，在Damien手脚并用地从他背后爬下床走进浴室时他头也没回地说：“你昨天晚上肯定没有认真检查浴室。”  
Damien关上浴室的门，他在一个打开的柜子里看到了干净的内衣，还有……一整盒的安全套。他开始感觉脸颊发烫，于是他拧开冷水龙头开始冲脸——接着是他的身体，看起来他是低估了Tao的细心程度了。  
Damien隔着水声隐约听见Leito开门的声音，他关掉水龙头听了一会儿，那是一个女人的声音，似乎就是Tao，这让他有些尴尬。他擦干身体套上了内裤静静站在浴室内盼着Tao能快些离开，但事与愿违的脚步声靠他越来越近，几声粗鄙的砸门声之后Tao的声音在门的另一头响起：“出来吧小姐，我们可没有太多时间。”  
Damien迟缓地把手移到了门把上——他拧动门把的瞬间门就被另一股巨大的力量猛地拉开，穿着短衫短裤的Tao带着满脸狰狞的纹身惊讶地看着他，他努力挤出友善的表情：“早安。”  
Leito在Tao的背后朝他竖起食指抵在嘴唇前面——他微微发肿的嘴唇上还有Damien昨晚咬出的痕迹，Damien忍不住开始回忆起昨天的一些细节——但这显然是没完没了的一件事，所以他强迫自己将视线从Leito身上抽离，集中在Tao身上，乖乖闭嘴。  
Tao的惊讶持续了有一会儿，她逐渐放平了自己的眉毛，挑起嘴角对Leito说：“你的Agnes小姐？”她吹了声口哨，“警察先生的皮肤不错，”接着她对着门外喊了一声，“Aniel，找套新衣服过来。”Damien短暂地望了望天花板——他开始后悔留在这里的决定了。  
Aniel拿着一套衣服走进房间的时候显然有些摸不着头脑，他扫视着垂手站立的Leito和看起来等得似乎有些不耐烦的Tao，当他把视线投向只穿着一条内裤的Damien时他的脸上写满了震惊与戒备，直到Tao一把抓过他手中的衣服丢给了Damien他才回过神来：“Tao？是他？”  
“感谢Leito吧。”Tao的声音里透出一丝促狭——好歹她没把什么都说出来，低着头穿衣服裤子的Damien在心里说。  
在Damien终于整理完毕后，Tao拍了拍手：“好了先生们，我们的时间真的不多了——”  
“是Lola的消息吗？”Leito忍不住插话，Tao遗憾地歪了歪头：“不，是警察。”  
Damien警觉地望向Tao，她回以一个刀子般锋利的眼神：“确切地说是DISS，最近我们和他们常常见面，总统先生显然并没有起到什么有效的作用，不过对于他们这次如此的神速和高效的定位能力，我还是有些小小的惊讶——并非我不信任你，警察先生。”最后这句话她是对着Damien说的。  
Damien能感觉到空气中发生的细微变化，肾上腺素的上升影响到了身体周围的空气成分，他几乎可以嗅到危险的味道。他迈开了半步，坚硬冰冷的枪管顶在了他的太阳穴上，握着枪的Aniel就连表情也变得冰冷，离Damien不远处站着的Leito也被几把枪指住了——在他们没有注意到的时候又有好几个人进了房间。  
Damien咬紧了上下颌，他在心里盘算在这种情况下脱身的办法，Tao的声音适时地响起：“别作任何抵抗，警察先生。我不想看到任何人受伤，请你配合一下。”她转向将动未动的Leito，“Leito，你应该明白这是为了什么——我也讨厌枪械，所以，乖乖别动。”  
Leito微微沉下了肩膀，他瞪着Tao：“你最好解释给我听你这么做的原因。”  
“我不认为DISS或是其他的什么家伙能找到这里，直到我看到了你的警察先生，”Tao迎着Leito的视线瞪了回去，“这算是我今天早上突击检查你的房间的意外收获。”  
“Damien不会出卖我们。”  
“你为他担保？”  
Tao的表情看起来从未有过的冷峻而又咄咄逼人，那些遍布她脸颊的纹身为她增加了一些充满威慑力的效果，如果她是一只母豹子，那么此刻她的爪子八成已经抓到了Leito的身上。Damien稍稍挪动身体，Aniel的枪戳着他的太阳穴把他顶了回去，他抬起了手：“放松点，小心走火，”他看到Tao把视线转向了自己，于是尽自己最大的诚意说道，“我不知道发生了什么，但至少这和Leito应该没有关系，你没必要冲着他举枪。”  
“没必要冲着他举枪？”Tao有些好笑地重复了一遍Damien的话，她歪着头看着Leito，“看起来警察先生并不了解过去的三年你都是怎么过的，Leito？”  
Leito没有答话，Tao若有所思地看着房间里仅有的一张双人床和上面乱成一团的床单，她不怀好意地笑道：“阔别三年的一个难忘的夜晚，哈？”  
这没有让Damien变得更窘迫，因为他只在意Tao的前一句话——过去三年的Leito，没错，关于他自己他什么都没说，那一整晚只有Damien喋喋不休地在说他是怎样度过了过去的三年。  
Damien盯住Tao希望她能说更多——她如了他的愿，转过身双手交叉在胸前，朝Damien略微倾身：“你真该问问他都是怎么过的，他要躲避政府军警对他的搜索，但你也知道他有多野，有时我们必须得用枪才能让他乖乖在家待着，更多的时候他会出去惹一堆警察回来让我们找个乐子——他在秘密通缉名单上排名很高，尤其是在第一年，说真的，谁都会想把他给卖了。”  
Tao说起话来慢条斯理但又字字有力，她的视线没有一秒钟从Damien的脸上错开，他最细微的表情变化都被她看了个精光。  
Damien难以置信地看着Leito，他明显地感觉到自己的血正在往头顶上涌，那让他忍不住要发脾气，他对着Leito喊：“秘密通缉？为什么你会上那种名单？”  
Leito平静地叹气：“和你被外派去马赛一年差不多吧。”  
Damien感到失望、无奈，以及理所当然——Leito绝不可能被彻底无罪赦免，和他自己的情况相比，Leito没有被杀简直是捡了个大便宜。他比Leito更清楚保障国家安全的运作方式，一个人会被用各种手段塑造成英雄、恶棍、普通人——凡此种种的任何形式，只要这对那些握有决定权的人有利。  
Damien花了好一会儿功夫才让自己闹哄哄的脑袋安静下来，他问Tao，并不指望能得到答案：“有多少人想出卖他？有多少人已经出卖他了？”  
“那真的很多，太多了，”Tao扬起了她漂亮的下巴，“多到我都得出马的地步——我可不能让我们的大英雄死了。”  
这是Leito的三年——他在自己的世界过得像个外来者。也许这就是他和黑手党老大们关系不错的原因，若是没有他们的保护他大概都没法上街买东西——这些Damien做不到，他甚至自身难保，事实上他早就明白他的消极不作为并不能保护Leito多久。  
Damien想明白这些的时候才注意到自己的手在背后被铐住了——Aniel用手铐铐住了他，天知道他们是从哪里弄来的警用手铐。Tao无言地走出了房间，接着是被铐住的Damien，以及被数支枪指着的Leito，Tao打开了几扇门在错综复杂的夹层秘道中穿行，Damien忍不住问道：“你带我们去哪儿？”  
“我们得离开这里，在那之前，”Tao没有停下脚步，“我想麻烦你看看来找我们的都是些谁。”  
她走到一间房间门前，打开门后Aniel先把Damien推了进去，紧跟着是Leito，接着门被关住了。Tao显然一点都不担心他们俩会对她做些什么，她悠闲地走到Leito面前示意他背转身去，在Leito乖乖转过去之后她用一条粗绳子绑住了Leito的手，有些挑衅地瞟了Damien一眼：“手铐只用来招待敌人。”  
Leito被要求坐在一张沙发上，他懒洋洋地叉开双腿靠坐着，Damien则被Tao拖到一张硬邦邦的椅子前面坐下。Tao在他边上站着，抓着遥控器对着面前墙壁上挂着的纯平电视按下遥控器，电视上显现出了被分割成十几个小窗格的画面——看起来每一个都是监控摄像头拍下的实景。  
Tao轻快地操作着遥控器，很快某一格画面被放大，推到了最前面：Damien看见一些人，他们匆忙而又有序地在街道间警觉地穿过，那些人中间有Sonya的身影。  
Damien挫败地坐着，他不觉得有什么解释的必要了。  
“你认识他们吗，警察先生？”Tao坐在桌子上愉快地啃起了苹果，“他们已经忙活了一个早上了——不想和我谈谈吗？”  
Damien感到口舌干燥，声带似乎干结得无法振动。他张开嘴发出一个苦涩的音，过了半天才说出话：“他们是……我的同事。”  
Tao赞许地点头：“很好，我喜欢坦率的家伙。看起来他们已经对你的失踪立案调查了——”  
“Damien不会这么做。”Leito突然插话，Tao咬着苹果看了他一眼：“还这么相信他？”  
Leito的表情看不出什么特别的。他只是那么惬意地坐着，好像他并没有被绑住双手，呼吸平静，眉眼微微耷拉着。Damien感激地看着他，Leito回以微笑，那能够打消Damien心里的一切不安。Tao丢开苹果烦躁地跳下桌子：“你们俩真让我感到恶心。”  
Leito歪过头：“抱歉。”  
Tao举起双手走到房间的角落，掏出一张CD弯腰塞进CD机里：“我可不想再听到你们说话了。”她按下播放键，歌声响起，Damien的耳朵动了动：“Sarah Riani？”  
Tao有些惊讶地直起身吹了声口哨：“我发现你一点都不着急，警察先生。”  
“……我喜欢她的歌。”  
“我也喜欢，哦，其实她是我最喜欢的歌手，”Tao走回Damien边上在桌子上坐下，屏幕上的人不见了，她拿着遥控器调了几下，调出下一幅画面，Sonya边上的人正盯着手里的什么猛看，“所以Leito用这张CD贿赂我。”  
Sonya把头凑到边上人手边看了看，朝着一个方向一指，Tao把遥控器拍在桌子上：“该死，他们找对方向了。”  
Damien猛地抬起身体：“你刚才说什么？”  
“我说我们该走了！”Tao暴躁地关了电视，Damien摇头：“前面那句！”  
Tao不解地看着他：“什么？我说Leito用Sarah Riani的CD贿赂我，怎么你也要贿赂我吗？对了，Leito还欠我一张CD呢。”  
Damien扭头看向舒舒服服坐着一点都没有站起来意思的Leito，有点难以置信：“Leito，这CD……是不是你从我家里拿的？”  
“对不起，”Leito耸肩，“我想留点……纪念。”  
“快把CD关了！”Damien大吼，Tao吓了一跳，压住Damien的肩膀：“别乱动！”  
Damien奋力挺身，冲着Tao喊：“快关掉！那CD是追踪器！”  
Tao立刻冲到CD机边上关掉机器，回头恶狠狠盯着Damien：“你最好有个合理的解释，警察先生。”  
她的眼神看起来冰冷得几乎凝固，Damien无比丧气地回答：“那是一个追踪器，为我特制的。转速达到一定程度才会发出微弱信号，如果我开车出去执行秘密任务，可以让支援组能够找到我。——我没想到Leito会拿。”  
“精度多少？”Tao的声音低沉严肃，对此Damien根本不用思考：“300米半径可以精确定位到米。”  
Tao皱着眉咋舌：“这里暴露只是时间问题了，”她在房间里走了几步，“你们总给我添麻烦……”  
“是我添的麻烦，别怪他。”Leito突然开口了，Tao根本没回头看他：“有什么区别吗，我已经烦透了，别和我提——”  
“读书读太少就是不好，”Leito的声音在Tao的背后响起，Damien震惊地看着他站在Tao背后，他在Tao来得及回头之前抬起手，“我只会说对不起。”  
Leito的手刀敲在Tao的脖颈上，重重的一记钝击，Tao瘫软在Leito臂弯里，Damien只是目瞪口呆地看着，直到Leito把Tao放在沙发上安顿好他才回过神来：“Leito！你怎么挣脱的？”  
Leito亮出手指间夹着的剃须刀片：“我还没刮胡子呢。”他揉了揉自己的手腕，把CD机翻了出来别在自己裤腰里，Damien伸脚踢到他：“Leito，你拿那个干吗？”  
Leito稳住身体，指着腰里的CD机说：“这个？我留个纪念。”  
“别开玩笑了……”Damien勾住Leito的腿，“把我解开。”  
“我不能。”  
“你在说什么？”Damien站起身追到Leito身边，用自己的肩膀顶住Leito，“你想干嘛？”  
Leito轻轻推开Damien，手扶着他的肩膀，微微低头从下往上看着他：“我惹的麻烦，我得去解决，对不对？”  
“这不行！”Damien踏上一步撞在Leito身上，没法活动的双手让他处处受限，他只能用蛮力把Leito压在墙角，紧紧贴着他的身体，呼吸都喷在他的脸上，“你这是疯了，你带着追踪器出去就是自投罗网，把我放开，让我去做！”  
说这些话让Damien头晕目眩，他几乎能听见血向上涌的声音，他深深呼吸，Leito只是无奈地笑着但完全没有妥协的意思，手中的力气越来越大，把Damien重新推到椅子上做好。  
“你跑得太慢，比我慢多了。”Leito俯下身，靠得越来越近，温热的气息飘拂在Damien的嘴角，“他们要找的本来就是我……这事情其实和你没关系。”  
疼痛渗入Damien的肩膀，Leito的手指越捏越紧，但Damien并不在意，他抬腿踢Leito，被Leito先一步用膝盖压住了双腿。  
他将额头靠了过去抵住Leito的，轻轻摇头：“他们会发现你的。”  
“他们发现我，就不会再找这里的麻烦了。”Leito放开Damien的肩膀扶住他的脸颊，“我跑得最快。”  
他看着Damien的眼睛，倾身过去，闭上双眼亲吻他的嘴唇，双唇安静接触摩擦，手指在他的面颊摩挲，久得就像永远。  
Damien用力吸气，想把Leito的气味永远留在记忆里，Leito退开的时候他忍不住追了过去，鼻尖相遇依依不舍，他抬起眼皮，Leito放开手往后退了几步，打开一扇小窗：  
“再见，Damien。”


End file.
